How I Wanted it to end
by Luiz4200
Summary: My own idea for a series finale. I made it before Phantom Planet so, any common points are coincidence. I don't own the series.
1. Chapter 1

**HOW I WANTED IT TO END**

Vlad Plasmius would finally decide to kill Jack Fenton, but without risking any other Fentons since he has learned from "The Million Dollar Ghost" it makes Jack practically invincible. Vlad was about to kill Jack when Danny Phantom shows up and renews his threat of exposure from "Bitter Reunions" only to hear Vlad saying he no longer cares about it and, if he can't have Maddie, Jack won't either. Hearing Plasmius saying he wants Maddie made Jack so furious he immediatly used the Fenton Bazooka to send Vlad to the Ghost Zone like he tried to do with Danny in "Public Enemies". Danny was feeling some relief until Jack says "You're next, Danny Phantom". Jack was about to hit Danny when a rock causes him to miss the target.

"Stay away from the one I love." Paulina says.

In another point of Amity Park:

"Beware, for I am... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Box Ghost gets hit by the beam from the Fenton Bazooka.

In the Ghost Zone, Vlad realizes he's not anywhere in the Ghost Zone where he had been before and looks around untill seeing a home that's familiar from his studies about ghosts: Clockwork's home.

"Yes." Vlad thinks. "I always knew he was real since my temporal disturbance detector beeped me on the same day the mysterious explosion at the Nasty Burger occurred(The Ultimate Enemy). Believing Danny had something with him, I've mentioned running out of time when his friends and I were about to die due to ecto-acne. Since the detector beeped but things stayed the same, I think he didn't like the timeline where I didn't have ecto-acne. I wonder if he was stupid enough to let his father catch it instead."

Vlad enters the lair and doesn't find Clockwork but finds the Fenton Thermos with Dan Phantom trying to escape. Vlad smiles maliciously.

In Fentonworks:

Danny just arrives home.

"Danny, your father and I have some great news." Maddie announces.

"Danny Phantom saved dad from another ghost and you finally accept he's a good guy?" Danny hopefully asks.

Jack and Maddie laugh at the idea, making Danny sad.

"Danny, the GiW were amazed of how I got rid of the Wisconsin Ghost this morning and how Danny Phantom would meet the same ending had this stupid girl not interfered they wnat me to make Fenton Bazookas for them." Jack proudly says.

Danny screams scared.

"Yeah, I know the excitement!" Jack says. "And I haven't told you the best part. Do you remember how you always wanted to be a ghost hunter and join the GiW?"

"Dad, this is your dream. I want to be an astronaut."

"Why would you be an astronaut if there's no ghosts in outer space?" Jack asks.

"Actually, I've once battled Danny Phantom in outer space." Valerie says.

"Valerie, what are you doing here dressed in white?" Danny asks.

"That's what I was about to tell." Jack says. "The GiW are forming a youth section called Kids in White. I've convinced them to send a representative to recruit you."

"I should have told you, Danny. I've secretly trained under Vlad Masters."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack angrily says. "He's gonna listen from me."

Jack phones Vlad. Since Vlad isn't home, Jack listens the answering machine. "Hi, you phoned Mayor Vlad Masters. I'm not home so, if you are Jack Fenton, DIE!!! If you are Maddie, wait for me in my house. Anybody else just let a message."

"That Vlad, always with a sense of humor. Now listen me, how dare you to recruit kids into ghost hunting without calling my kids to join them?"

"**I'll tell the rest later." The author says.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ok. Here's the rest like I told you." The author says.**

Later, when some GiW show up to pick the Fenton Bazookas:

"Well, how will we know if these work?" A GiW asks.  
"Do you dare to doubt me?"  
"Yes."  
"Well. In that case..." Jack is interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"It's another ecto-exodus." Maddie exclaims.

"Great." Jack says happily. "That's your chance to use the Fenton Bazookas."

The Fentons and the GiW go to the lab where wee see Plasmius leaving Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal.

"Haven't you got enough from last time?" Jack asks while he fires the Fenton Bazooka again, only to Vlad to pull the Box Ghost from under his cape and use him for shield.

"Not agaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnn..." The Box Ghost yells.

After that, Vlad commands his duplicates to attack the GiW, who waste all their ammo on them. Because using the Fenton Bazookas on Fentonworks causes the targets to show up in Ghost Zone too close to the Fenton Portal, the duplicates quickly come back and overshadow the GiW.

Later on, wee see Danny, Jazz, Tucker and Sam arriving at Fentonworks on time to see Jack and Maddie being arrested and Mayor Vlad giving a press conference about them being the responsibles for the ghost invasions as the ghosts use the Fenton Portal to invade our world(in some cases he's even right) and accusing Jack and Maddie of intentionally turning Danny into a ghost. While Jack and Maddie are being transported to the paddy wagon, Harriet Chin tries an interview with them. "Any comments?" She asks.

"Yes." Jack says. "That's not the real Vlad. It's the Wisconsin Ghost with an army of ghosts who overshadowed the GiW!!! Tell the people."

"Come on!" Vlad says. "This is more ridiculous than the excuses you used to make up to the professors when we were college students."

Vlad sees Danny.

"There's Danny Phantom." Vlad points to Danny. "Go get him."

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz flee.

Vlad later tells the people the Fenton Portal will be disassembled so no more ghosts will invade our dimension again.

Later on, Vlad interrogates Jack and makes the following deal: if Jack agrees to take total fault for all that happened and files a divorce, Maddie will be released.

"You idiot!" Jack says. "I wouldn't make this deal with the real Vlad, so I wouldn't make it with you."

"I am the real Vlad. The Ecto-acne wasn't the only side effect of that accident with the Proto-portal. Danny was lucky for you not using the Ecto-acne on his accident."

"Do you mean he's really..."

"A half-ghost? Yeah. And now will you make the deal or not?"

"NO!"

Later, on Vlad's Mansion.

"Why are we disassembling your portal?" A Ghost Vulture asks.

"Because I don't want that alleged future-self of Danny interfering on my plans. I even stole the Infi-Map again so he wouldn't use it to come to real world."

"And what about your deal with him?"

"And letting him take over both worlds and trusting him not to hurt Maddie? He can have Ghost Zone if he wants, but I won't let him come here."

Wulf opens a way for Dark Danny to reach our world.

"Oh, no?" Dan asks.

They engage in a battle that gets the attention of the media. Dark Danny and Vlad Plasmius battle until DD uses Ghostly Wail to defeat Plasmius, who turns human in front of the cameras like it happened to Danny in "Reality Trip" and has now a lot of explaining to do. Before Dark Danny finishes fixing Vlad's portal, he is attacked by Danny, who shows up to defeat him. After Dark Danny is defeated, Danny Phantom is acclaimed a hero by everyone, even Valerie and the GiW. Jack and Maddie are released and Vlad was eventually captured and locked into a Fenton Termos until someone finds a way to remove his powers. Danny tells everything he learned about Vlad in "Kindred Spirits". Bill Gates got Microsoft back. Everybody is happy except for Vlad, who won't be so rich after all, and Jack, who was forbidden from reassembling his Ghost Portal.

**THE END**


End file.
